Les dragons
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA] Les dragons ça existent, Jasper le sait bien puisque sa mamy n'arrête pas de lui en parler. "Méfie-toi des dragons sur la plaine" qu'elle lui répète sans arrêt. Mais Jasper est curieux, il rêve de dragons, et un jour il se décide à aller les voir de lui-même.


**Titre : **Les dragons

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

**Prompt : **Fais moi confiance.

* * *

Sur la plaine, il y avait des dragons. C'est ce que racontait les anciens dans leurs contes pour effrayer les petits enfants.

– Mais ce n'est pas que pour effrayer, disait la grand-mère de Jasper pour le mettre en garde, les contes prennent vie dans la réalité mon enfant. Ne va pas sur la plaine. Reste dans la vallée, reste dans le village, ici nous sommes en sécurité.

Jasper acquiesçait bien gentiment.

– Oui mamy. Je n'irai pas sur la plaine. D'toute façon j'suis bien ici moi. Avec m'man, p'pa et toi. Et au village, j'ai tous mes amis.

La grand-mère souriait alors et lui tendait une sucrerie. Jasper avait bien répondu.

Jasper, huit ans, c'était l'enfant bruyant du village. Un enfant aux cheveux bruns qui retombaient n'importe comment sur son visage, lui donnant un petit air sauvage. D'autant plus qu'à traîner partout, il se retrouvait toujours un peu crotté. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer sa grand-mère_._

Il était poli aussi._ B'jour m'sieur Miller, b'jour m'sieur Kane, comment vous portez vous m'dame Griffin ?_ Il connaissait tout le monde, il avait toujours un truc à raconter. L'enfant joyeux, l'enfant aussi qu'on surprenait souvent en train de faire des bêtises, mais à qui on pardonnait. _« C'est qu'un enfant, _qu'on disait_, il a bien le temps de s'assagir »._ Il avait bien le temps.

Jasper s'entendait presque avec tous les gamins, il était presque le seul à réussir à faire rire le petit John Murphy (le deuxième à y arriver étant Bellamy, l'orphelin du village, un adolescent de douze ans). Il avait embrassé la joue de sa copine Maya derrière la maison de la petiote et tout le monde avait vite été au courant. Il avait parfois des disputes avec Connor, parce qu'il le trouvait vraiment embêtant. Et c'était vrai que Connor pouvait être embêtant.

La vie au village était une vie paisible, l'ambiance était bonne, les relations apaisées. Les gens vivaient ensemble, en paix et avec le sourire. C'était un petit coin de bonheur comme on en trouve rarement.

Mais Jasper rêvait aux dragons.

– Mamy, ça ressemble à quoi un dragon ?

– C'est une bête affreuse, immense, noire et pleines d'écailles. Avec une gueule énorme pleine de dents tranchantes. Ça crache du feu, sortit tout droit de l'Enfer de Satan, puis c'est cruel, c'est mauvais comme tout, et ce que ça préfère manger ? La chair des petits enfants.

– Mais mamy, t'en as déjà vu des dragons toi ?

– Dieu m'en garde mon enfant, ceux qui en ont vu n'ont pas survécu.

– Alors comment on sait à quoi y ressemblent ?

La grand-mère prit un air terrible, cessa de couper les légumes et pointa son couteau vers son petit-fils :

– Tu oserais mettre ma parole en doute morveux ?

– Non mamy.

– Comment on sait à quoi y ressemble ? Bien, je vais te le dire Jasper, je vais te le dire. Il y a eu un survivant. Un seul. Il a écrit des livres, il a fait des histoires, et puis surtout j'étais pas plus haute que toi et je l'ai rencontré ; et je me souviens qu'il nous racontait au coin du feu, comment il avait réchappé à la Bête. Oui la Bête, car voilà ce que sont les dragons, gamin, des Bêtes, des Créatures du Diable.

– Et il a fait comment mamy ?

– Il a eu de la chance vois-tu, beaucoup de chance. Le dragon était gourmand et il lui a arraché le bras et prit le temps de le déguster. Thelonius en a profité…

Là Jasper coupa sa grand-mère :

– Thelonius ? Mais m'sieur Jaha a encore tous ses bras.

– Bien sûr bougre d'imbécile, Thelonius était son père, premier du nom. Il est décédé peu avant la naissance de son fils et pour lui rendre hommage, sa mère lui a donné son nom.

– Ooooooh.

– Donc, je disais. Thelonius en a profité pour s'enfuir et pour descendre plus vite la plaine, malgré son bras en moins, il l'a descendu en roulant et le dragon l'a pas suivi.

– Pourquoi le dragon l'a pas suivi ?

– Parce que les dragons restent sur le plaine, ils ne viennent jamais dans la vallée.

– Mais pourquoi ils ne viennent jamais dans la vallée ?

– Parce qu'il y a longtemps, un sorcier a jeté un sort à la vallée pour repousser les dragons.

– Pourquoi il a pas jeté le sort aussi dans la plaine ?

– Tu m'embêtes avec tes questions petit cornichon.

Elle poussa le seau à côté du meuble vers Jasper :

– Tiens va traire la blanquette, ça t'occupera, plutôt que de répéter _« pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi »_ comme une crétine d'oie. Et arrête de penser à la plaine, c'est dangereux là bas Jasper.

– Oui mamy.

Mais Jasper n'écoutait les conseils que d'une oreille, puis oubliait. En trayant la chèvre, il regardait là-bas, au loin. La plaine. Elle ne paraissait pas loin et pourtant elle semblait inaccessible.

– Des dragons… Murmura Jasper pour lui-même.

Jasper était pas stupide, y savait ce qui arrivait aux enfants aventureux, à la fin de l'histoire ils se faisaient manger. C'était comme ça que se terminaient toutes les histoires qui se passait dans les plaines. Peu importe la mort atroce que le morveux désobéissant rencontrait, il n'en réchappait jamais. Le dragon était toujours le vainqueur. Toujours.

Mais la curiosité n'était pas un mal. C'était leur professeur qui disait toujours ça. Et Jasper était curieux, curieux, curieux.

– Dites m'sieur Jaha, c'est vrai que votre p'pa il a connu un dragon ?

– Ah ça ! Si ma mère était encore en vie elle pourrait te l'dire mon petit. Mon père y jurait que par son dragon. _« Y m'a bouffé un bras »_ qu'il répétait tout le temps « _mais y m'a pas bouffé le reste ce glouton. J'ai été plus malin et plus rapide que lui.». _Voilà ce qu'il disait tout le temps.

– Alors ça veut dire que les dragons ils sont bêtes ?

– J'imagine que ça dépend des dragons. Je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux ont l'esprit plus vif que le vent, mais mon père a eu de la chance de tomber sur un idiot !

Jaha se mit à rire et Jasper l'accompagna. Jasper aimait bien Jaha, il ressemblait à un grand-père un peu marshmallow. Il était toujours calme, toujours paisible et apaisé. La mère de Jasper disait que c'était à cause de toutes les herbes qu'il fumait, mais quand même, il était cool le m'sieur Jaha. Il répondait à ses questions en bourrant une grand pipe, prenant tout son temps.

– Pourquoi votre p'pa il était sur la plaine alors que c'est dangereux ?

– Bah y d'vait être un peu dingo le vieux.

Dingo, c'est ce que disait le père de Jasper à propos de Jaha, alors Jasper savait ce que ça voulait dire.

– Y devait être très courageux en tout cas, dit Jasper.

– Ou très stupide, ricana Jaha, oui oui très stupide pour s'aventurer là haut. N'oublie pas Jasper, ça lui a coûté un bras. Un bras. Un long bras, ses muscles, ses os et sa main. Y restait plus rien. Un bras Jasper. Voilà ce que coûte le soit disant courage.

Jaha posa sa pipe et attrapa les deux bras de Jasper. Qui le trouva soudain beaucoup moins chouette. Il commençait à lui faire peur. A répéter _« un bras, un bras » _et à tirer sur ceux de Jasper.

– Vous m'faites mal m'sieur Jaha.

– Un bras mon petit, un bras ! Veux-tu savoir ce que c'est que de perdre un bras ? Je vais te montrer moi, ça te passera l'envie d'aller t'aventurer dans les plaines.

Et Jaha tira si fort sur un de ses bras que Jasper entendit un bruit bizarre, comme une sorte de crissement, puis soudain la douleur. Vicieuse. Brûlante. Jasper hurla d'un coup.

– Voilà Jasper, voilà ce que ça coûte un bras.

Le bras n'était que démi, m'dame Griffin, la médecin du village lui remit facilement. Jasper entendit un nouveau craquement, poussa un nouveau cri, et la douleur disparut complètement. Ses parents ne voulurent plus qu'il aille parler avec Jaha. Jasper avait plus du tout envie de lui parler de toute façon, son père avait raison, il était dingo.

Jasper parla des dragons avec ses amis. Clarke tapa du pied :

– Jasper, c'est interdit d'aller dans les plaines !

Connor se moqua de lui :

– Petit bébé va faire pipi au liiiiit en pensant aux dragons !

– J'fais plus pipi au lit

– Si tu fais encore pipi au lit, rit Connor méchamment, même que j'ai entendu ma mère dire que ta mère devait encore nettoyer tes draps parce que sensible comme t'étais tu te pissais encore dessus ! Gros bébé !

Jasper se fâcha :

– Ouais ben ta mère c'est rien qu'une sacrée menteuse !

Et Clarke dût empêcher Connor de frapper Jasper.

Nathan s'en fichait des dragons, Raven écouta d'une oreille pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, Maya le regarda avec des yeux tous brillants.

– Oh Jasper tu es si courageux !

– Je savais que tu me comprendrais toi Maya.

Elle embrassa sa joue, et Jasper rougit un maximum.

John resta silencieux.

Il n'ouvrit la bouche que plus tard, quand il se retrouva seul avec Jasper.

– Bellamy y dit que les dragons ça existe pas, qu'tout ça c'est des mensonges pour qu'on parte pas du village. Parce que si on part, après le village y va mourir.

– Bellamy y dit n'importe quoi, les dragons ça existe, c'est ma grand-mère qui l'a dit !

– Ta grand-mère elle croit que des bêtises, elle croit même aux fantômes et on en a jamais vu !

– Ouais ben Bellamy aussi il croit que des bêtises. Tout ça parce qu'il est plus grand !

– Bah Bellamy il a dit qu'il allait partir lui, quitter le village, et si y quitte le village, je le suivrai !

Jasper savait pourquoi John suivrait Bellamy, parce que la vie avec sa mère c'était pas la joie. Elle n'était pas facile du tout, la mère de John, elle lui foutait des raclés tout le temps. Elle était un peu la sorcière du village, et elle faisait peur à tout le monde. Sauf à John, qui devait bien vivre avec, s'il ne voulait pas dormir dehors.

– Je viendrai avec vous. Pas pour partir, mais pour voir les dragons.

– Puisque je te dis que y a pas de dragons, abruti !

– Ben je suis sûr que y en a !

– Ben si y en a et que tu viens, on s'enfuira avec Bellamy pendant qu'ils te mangent.

– Si vous voulez ! Lâcha un Jasper pas du tout intimidé.

Il topa dans la main de John, promesse tenue.

Une promesse qu'ils brisèrent, mais à cause de la force des choses. John avait prit une raclée de trop et Bellamy avait décidé de fuir plus tôt pour le sauver. Il ne savait pas pour la promesse avec Jasper, il était parti en emmenant sa petite sœur et John, persuadé de trouver pour lui et pour eux une vie meilleure ailleurs. Bellamy et Octavia étaient orphelins et devaient se débrouiller seuls, il était normal qu'ils aient envie de partir, après tout.

Jasper fut très déçu d'apprendre que Bellamy, Octavia et John avaient disparu sans l'emmener. Mais il n'en dit rien, à personne. Surtout pas sa grand-mère qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre (ou qui ne voulait pas d'ailleurs) que les trois enfants étaient devenus fous et qu'on ne les reverrait jamais.

Cependant pour la première fois de sa vie, sa grand-mère se trompait.

Trois jours plus tard, on vit réapparaître un Bellamy, sale comme s'il s'était roulé dans la boue, affamé, et terrifié. Accrochée à son dos, une petite Octavia silencieuse. On s'était occupé d'eux, on les avait nourri, lavé, changé. Puis les questions avaient fusé de tous côtés, les villageois s'étant rassemblés pour savoir toute l'histoire.

– Les dragons, dit Bellamy, les dragons existent.

Jasper se retint de crier _« ah je le savais », _sa grand-mère en revanche ne se gêna pas de lancer :

– Bande de petits imbéciles, puisqu'on vous le dit et qu'on vous le répète sans arrêt !

Puis il y eut d'autres questions, des tonnes de questions. Jusqu'à ce que Bellamy en ait la tête qui tourne.

– Allons, allons laissez ces enfants se reposer, dit le père de Jasper.

Il les invita sous leur toit, et Jasper fut ravi, parce qu'il allait pouvoir poser touuuutes les questions qu'il voulait lui.

Surtout une qui grandissait en lui au fur et à mesure que le temps passait :

– Et John ? Demanda-t-il à Bellamy une fois rentré à la maison.

Son père alla coucher Octavia pendant que les deux garçons discutaient.

Bellamy blanchit.

– Il a traversé la plaine ?

– John… Les dragons l'ont eu, les dragons…

Jasper secoua la tête, ne voulant pas croire un truc pareil :

– John s'est fait mangé ! Lâcha Bellamy avec air horrifié.

– Non !

– John s'est fait mangé ! Répéta Bellamy. J'ai rien pu faire. Il fallait que je protège O., J'ai couru…

– Tu as abandonné John ? C'est ça que tu dis ?

– Je… je… Je n'avais pas le choix !

Jasper lui cria après :

– Espèce de lâche, espèce de lâaaaache :

Et il ne voulut pas que Bellamy dorme avec lui cette nuit là.

Jasper prépara un sac en secret. Pas facile de faire ça quand on avait une grand-mère à qui rien n'échappait.

– Mange ton fromage, t'es tout maigrichon.

– J'ai pas très faim mamy.

– Allons, faut te rembourrer où t'auras pas de réserve quand viendra l'hiver.

– Mais j'ai pas très faim.

– C'est à cause du p'tit John c'est ça ?

Jasper n'eut pas besoin de mentir, il hocha la tête.

– C'est bien triste sa disparition, mais c'est une bonne leçon mon enfant. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on va sur la plaine.

– Oui mamy.

– Mange ton fromage !

Jasper se força à manger. Tant pis, il en piquerait quand sa grand-mère dormirait. Il réussit à voler de la nourriture, et un couteau à sa grand-mère, pour se défendre. Il prit aussi un long bâton, quelques vêtements chauds et mit ses bonnes chaussures.

Il partit quand tout le monde dormait, direction la plaine. Tout seul.

Jasper pouvait bien imaginer comme sa grand-mère serait malheureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas écouté quand elle remarquerait qu'il était parti. Il se disait que ses parents pleureraient, que Maya serait fort triste elle aussi, qu'il manquerait à tous ses amis. P'têtre même qu'il reviendrait jamais, qu'il se ferait manger par un dragon. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Pour les dragons, pour John aussi.

La route fut longue et difficile, il n'y avait pas de chemin bien marqué vers la plaine, puisque personne n'y grimpait jamais. Avant d'arriver aux dragons, Jasper devait faire face à d'autres dangers. Les serpents par exemple. Jasper croisa la tête d'un et le fit fuir avec son bâton. Il entendit aussi des loups chanter au loin, il y avait des loups dans la forêt bien sûr. Et ça, sa grand-mère n'en parlait jamais. La peur du dragon était bien plus grande que la peur du loup.

Sauf que maintenant Jasper avait terriblement peur du loup. Il avança plus vite, ne se reposa que quand il fit totalement jour. Se réveilla tout courbaturé et reprit sa route.

Il finit par voir le bout de son voyage tandis que le soleil se couchait à nouveau. La plaine, elle était là. Devant lui. Il n'avait qu'à grimper encore quelques mettre et il se retrouverait sur cette étendue infinie, qui abritaient les Bêtes les plus dangereuses de la Création. Du moins selon sa grand-mère.

Jasper hésita un instant. Et s'il se faisait manger ?

Jasper n'avait pas envie de se faire manger, ni par des loups, ni par des dragons.

Soudainement, toutes les histoires terribles que lui avaient raconté sa grand-mère et les autres vieux du village, lui remontèrent à la tête et il n'osa plus bouger. Paralysé, Jasper resta là à regarder le bout de son chemin, sans pouvoir s'y rendre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un éclat de rire.

Est-ce que les dragons riaient ? Jasper n'avait jamais entendu ça. Ils grognaient, crachaient du feu, mangeaient les Hommes, plantaient leurs grandes griffes dans les corps, les broyaient de leurs pattes, volaient haut vers le soleil avec leurs ailes. Mais on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils pouvaient rire.

Pi ça ressemblait plus à un rire de petit garçon. Un petit garçon comme lui.

Jasper retrouva du courage. Ce petit garçon ne devait pas savoir qu'il y avait des dragons, on avait peut-être oublié de le prévenir, de son village, là où il devait venir. Jasper devait le prévenir et le mettre à l'abri. Il franchit les derniers mètres jusqu'à la plaine et tomba nez à nez avec un enfant. Sans doute celui qu'il entendait rire, un instant plus tôt. L'autre parut tout étonné mais Jasper ne prit pas le temps de le détailler vraiment, il prit sa main :

– Viens, il vaut mieux pas rester là !

Il l'entraîna avec lui et redescendit de la plaine en courant. L'enfant le suivit un instant puis cria :

– Lâche moi, lâche moi, j'ai pas le droit de descendre dans la vallée !

Jasper trouva bizarre qu'il n'ait pas le droit de descendre dans la vallée, alors qu'il y serait en sécurité.

– T'peux pas rester là, y a les dragons.

– Lâche moi, lâche moi, répétait l'enfant.

Jasper se trouva assez loin de la plaine et obtempéra finalement. Il se tourna enfin vers le petit garçon et prit seulement le temps de le regarder vraiment.

L'enfant était habillé vraiment bizarrement. Jasper n'aurait pas pu décrire son haut et son pantalon, mais ils avaient pas l'air d'être en peau de vache, ni en laine de mouton. Ça avait l'air pas protecteur du tout, et Jasper se demandait si ça grattait pas un peu vu comme ça semblait tout rêche. L'enfant avait des cheveux tous noirs, des yeux tous noirs aussi, et une peau très bronzé, presque foncé. Jasper le trouva très beau, malgré ses habits bizarres et se demanda si c'était pas une sorte de prince.

– T'es qui toi ? Lui demanda l'enfant.

– Jasper et toi ?

– Monty.

Ils s'observèrent encore un moment puis Monty dit :

– Tu portes des habits trop bizarres, comme l'autre enfant.

Jasper éclata de rire :

– Mais non, c'est toi qui porte des habits trop bizarres.

– Pas du tout, je porte un jean et un tee-shirt, mais toi on dirait même pas des vrais habits !

– Non c'est toi !

– Non c'est toi !

– Non c'est toi !

– Non c'est toi !

– Ben d'abord ma grand-mère elle te mettrait un coup de balai si tu disais que j'avais des habits bizarres, parce que c'est elle qui les as coudu !

– On dit pas coudu d'abord, corrigea Monty, on dit qui les as cousit ! Et en plus si ta grand-mère me met un coup de balai, ben moi ma mère lui met un coup d'aspirateur.

– Ouais ben elle les as cousit et y sont très bien mes habits. Pas comme les tiens. Et même que ma grand-mère elle a pas peur de spiratateur !

– C'est pas spiratateur idiot, c'est aspirateur.

– Et c'est quoi d'abord un aspirateur ?

– T'es vraiment trop bizarre, trop trop bizarre, comme l'autre enfant.

Jasper réagit enfin :

– Quel autre enfant ?

– Muffin !

– Il a un drôle de prénom.

– Oui je trouve aussi.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, il venait enfin de se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose tous les deux. Satisfait d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente, ils se serrèrent la main, puis Monty demanda :

– Pourquoi t'allais dans la vallée ? On t'a pas dis que c'était dangereux ?

– Mais non, c'est la plaine qui est dangereuse, à cause des dragons, on t'a jamais parlé des dragons ?

– Ben si, le jour de la fête des dragons. Et la plaine c'est pas dangereux, c'est la vallée je te dis !

– Ben non pas la vallée, y a mon village en bas.

– Ben moi y a ma ville sur la plaine.

– Tu habites sur la plaine ?

– Ben oui.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux :

– Et t'as peur des dragons ?

– Pas autant que des bêtes sauvages.

– Tu parles des loups ?

– De toutes les bêtes sauvages, qui mangent les humains.

– Où ça ?

– Dans la vallée ! Dit Monty. T'en as jamais vu ?

– Non. Jamais. J'ai juste entendu les loups en montant. Et toi alors t'as vu des dragons ?

– Oui, pendant la fête des dragons ! C'est super cool la fête des dragons. Muffin est arrivé pendant la fête des dragons tu sais ? Je sais pas pourquoi, il s'est mis à courir n'importe comment sur la route, et un char lui est rentré dedans. Mais ça va, il a pas trop été blessé, juste un peu assommé. Maman l'a tout soigné et depuis il dort à la maison. Il ose pas sortir par contre, il dit qu'il veut pas s'faire manger. Il raconte des trucs très bizarre Muffin.

– Mais c'est quoi la fête des dragons ?

– Tu connais pas la fête des dragons ? C'est super bien. Viens je vais te montrer des vidéos, tu vas voir.

Jasper ne savait pas ce que c'était des vies des eaux, mais n'hésita pas. Il suivit Monty qui remontait jusqu'à la plaine, sans avoir aucunement peur des dragons qui y vivaient. Si un enfant pouvait vivre avec des dragons, pourquoi pas lui ?

Jasper eut l'impression de tomber dans un autre monde. Un monde bizarre avec des maisons très grande partout, des engins bizarres qui roulaient en crachant de la fumée et en faisant du bruit (mais quand il demanda à Monty si c'était ça les dragons, il lui dit _« non ça c'est des voitures »_). Jasper suivit Monty jusque chez lui, en serrant fort sa main, parce qu'il n'était pas rassuré.

– Au fait, pourquoi tu riais ? Demanda Jasper.

– Je riais ?

– Quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai entendu rire.

– Ah ça. Je riais parce que je pensais à Muffin, je voulais regarder en bas, la vallée, parce que Muffin disait qu'il venait de là bas, mais je voulais pas le croire. Alors je riais. Puis d'un coup tu es apparu. J'ai cru que t'étais une sorte d'ange.

– Moi j'ai pensé que t'étais un prince. Est-ce que tu es un prince ?

Monty éclata de rire.

– Un prince ? Quel drôle d'idée.

– Ben moi je suis pas un ange, ma grand-mère elle dit que les anges c'est que dans le ciel.

– Mais s'ils tombent ?

Jasper posa sa main libre sur sa bouche :

– Tu crois qu'ils peuvent tomber ?

– Oui, c'est pas solide un nuage.

– Les pauvres.

Monty était bien d'accord. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison de Monty qui était une très très très très très grande maison.

– Wouah ta maison est immense.

– C'est pas une maison, c'est un immeuble !

– Tu dois avoir beaucoup de place pour toi.

– Pas tellement, on vit dans un petit appartement.

Monty le fit entrer puis le poussa dans une boite bizarre, et quand les portes de la boite se rouvrirent, ils n'étaient plus au même endroit. Jasper était super impressionné qu'il y ait des boîtes magiques sur la plaine. Sa grand-mère lui avait jamais parlé des boîtes magiques.

Ce ne fut pas la seule surprise de Jasper. Dans « l'appartement », il y avait d'autres boîtes magiques, comme celle qui faisait des images et du son. Jasper fut impressionné par les lilliputiens qui vivaient dans cette boîte, mais Monty rit :

– N'importe quoi, c'est la télé. C'est des fausses images.

Et justement à ce moment là, la dame à la télé se mit à parler _« Rappelle de dix-neuf heures, n'oubliez pas que la vallée est dangereuses, remplis de bêtes sauvages dévoreuses d'Hommes »._

– Ah ! Tu vois ! Fit Monty, je te l'avais dis.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

– Ben la dame dit des choses bizarres, j'ai jamais vu de bêtes sauvages dévoreuses d'Hommes dans la vallée. A part les loups, mais ils vivent dans la forêt.

Monty soupira :

– Muffin dit la même chose. Viens je vais te le présenter.

Monty entraîna à nouveau Jasper avec lui, reprenant sa main.

– C'est ma chambre, dit-il en montrant une porte.

Monty l'ouvrit et Jasper entra, se demandant à quoi ressemblait Muffin. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

– John ! S'écria-t-il !

Il se jeta au cou du garçon et le serra dans ses bras. John se laissa faire.

– Jasper, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

– Je suis venu te chercher, bien sûr. Bellamy a dit que tu t'étais fais manger par les dragons.

– J'ai bien failli mais la maman de Monty m'a sauvé la vie.

– Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Monty en s'approchant d'eux.

Jasper relâcha John et hocha la tête :

– Ben oui, John est un ami qui vit dans mon village.

– John ? Demanda Monty. Il s'appelle Muffin.

– Murphy ! Dit John l'air agacé. Pas Muffin. Ce gars est vraiment un idiot, dit-il en se tournant vers Jasper. Il ne comprend rien de ce que je lui dis. Et regarde, il m'a prêté des vêtements vraiment moches et étranges.

Effectivement John portait les mêmes vêtements que Monty. Comment avait-il dit déjà ? Un jine et un ticheurte. Même les noms étaient vraiment étranges. Monty eut l'air vexé :

– Dites donc vous deux, vous êtes chez moi, alors vous arrêtez de dire que je suis idiot !

Jasper hocha la tête mais John croisa les bras :

– Un idiot est un idiot !

– Ben l'idiot idiot il va mettre l'encore plus idiot hors de chez lui.

John secoua la tête :

– Non, j'sors pas, y a les dragons.

– Trouillard, se moqua Monty.

Jasper se mit entre eux :

– On arrête les bagarres. Monty tu devais me montrer les dragons !

Monty s'éclaira, oubliant immédiatement la dispute.

– Oui ! Viens.

Toujours main dans la main, Monty emmena Jasper devant la boîte de lilliputiens. _« La télé »_. John les suivit.

– Ta maman et ton papa sont pas là ? Demanda Jasper en s'asseyant sur le grand siège que Monty lui indiquait.

– Non, ils travaillent super tard. Je me débrouille tout seul, la plupart du temps. Des fois j'ai une nounou, mais je suis un grand de huit ans, j'ai pas besoin de nounou.

Monty était entrain de tripoter une espèce d'assiette brillante qu'il mit dans une autre boite. Rectangle.

– C'est un DVD, dit John prenant l'air savant pour expliquer à Jasper.

Comme si lui savait plus que Jasper qu'est-ce que c'était un dévédé. Monty revint s'asseoir près d'eux en manipulant…

– Une télémocande ! Dit John.

– Une télécommande, corrigea Monty.

Dans la télé, apparu alors de drôles d'images.

– Des dragons, cria John.

– Arrête de flipper Muffin, c'est juste du carton et du plastique, mais ils sont super beau !

– Je m'appelle Murphy, pas Muffin !

– C'est pareil.

– C'est pas pareil, grogna John.

– Tais toi John, fit Jasper, y a des chansons.

Et c'était vrai. Les dragons chantaient. Sa grand-mère avait dit qu'ils étaient horribles, mais en fait ils n'étaient pas horribles du tout. Ils étaient magnifiques. Tout pleins de couleurs. Certains avaient des ailes, d'autres étaient juste super long avec des grandes moustaches. Monty donnait des explications en même temps.

– Ce sont des chars en forme de dragons que les gens fabriquent. Ils tirent leurs images de la mythologie.

– De la quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

– Mythologie. Répéta Monty. Ce sont des légendes anciennes.

– Aaaaah. Et pourquoi ils fabriquent des dragons ?

– Pour la fête des dragons.

– C'est quoi la fête des dragons ?

– C'est la fête pour fêter la paix quand la guerre a prit fin il y a des années.

– Mais les dragons sont dangereux, ils ne font pas la paix.

– C'est un symbole.

– Un saint-bol ? C'est un bol spécial ça ? Demanda Jasper.

– Mais non, pas un bol. Un symbole. C'est une image utilisée en quelque sorte pour représenter la victoire et la paix. Ici c'est le dragon.

– Tu sais pleins de choses, dit Jasper totalement admiratif.

Monty haussa les épaules et John croisa les bras.

– Il fait le malin, mais il parle de bêtes monstrueuses dans la vallée, alors en fait il est juste stupide.

Jasper secoua la tête :

– Monty est pas stupide, dit-il. Mais John a raison, y a pas de bête monstrueuse dans la vallée.

Jasper commençait à se dire qu'il y avait un truc bizarre. La vallée croyait aux dragons et n'allait pas sur la plaine, la plaine pensant la vallée infestée d'animaux dangereux ils ne descendaient jamais de la plaine.

Et les deux endroits étaient vraiment différents.

Peut-être que tout le monde se trompait. Alors Jasper eut une super idée.

– Viens dans la vallée ! Dit-il à Monty.

– Dans la vallée ?

– Oui ! Demain. John, toi et moi, on peut aller dans la vallée. Tu verras. Ce n'est pas du tout dangereux, fais moi confiance. Tu en dis quoi ?

Monty réfléchit un moment, mais la curiosité prit le pas sur la prudence.

– J'en dis que je viens ! Dit-il.

Jasper sauta de joie.

Le soir, Monty cacha Jasper dans sa chambre. Trop d'explications à donner à ses parents. Il lui ramena à manger en douce, puis le laissa dormir avec lui dans son lit alors que John devait dormir sur un matelas par terre. Ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire ronchonner.

Jasper et Monty ne réussirent pas à dormir tout de suite, ils se parlèrent de beaucoup de choses. Monty raconta sa vie sur la plaine et Jasper parla un peu de la vallée, mais pas trop, il voulait garder la surprise à son tout nouvel ami.

Ils partirent tous les trois tôt le lendemain, après le départ des parents pour leur boulot. Monty avait préparé un énorme sac à roulette (une valise avait expliqué Monty), mais Jasper trouvait ça trop gros, alors Monty prit plutôt un sac à dos. Jasper demanda s'il pouvait lui prendre un ticheurte en souvenir de la plaine et Monty accepta. Jasper l'enfila sous son épaisse peau de mouton. Puis les trois enfants entamèrent leur voyage.

John mena les opérations, il était plus doué que Jasper pour les guider jusqu'au village. Monty trébucha pleins de fois, tomba dans des orties, pleura parce que ça piquait, ralentissait le groupe. John grognait mais Jasper aidait Monty tout le temps. Quand la nuit tomba, ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, ils s'assirent et John prépara un feu. Monty se blottit contre Jasper quand il entendit les cris des loups.

– Les bêtes sauvages, murmura-t-il.

– C'est juste des loups, ils approcheront pas, ils ont peur du feu, dit John.

Ils mangèrent ce qu'ils avaient emmené de chez Monty. Du pain, du fromage et du jambon. Au moins, Jasper et John connaissaient cette nourriture. Ils dormirent un peu, pas trop. Monty avait vraiment peur et Jasper n'était pas trop rassuré non plus à dire vrai. Ils reprirent vite la route, et se reposèrent à l'aube.

Le village leur apparut de loin et John se mis à courir soudainement. Jasper ne le suivit pas, il devait s'assurer que Monty ne tombe pas.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il court comme ça ? Demanda Monty.

– Il y a son meilleur ami là bas, il doit vouloir le revoir. Même si Bellamy l'a abandonné. Grommela Jasper en se souvenant de ce foutu lâche.

– Et toi pourquoi tu ne cours pas ?

– Parce que tu es là, je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

Il prit la main de Monty et l'entraîna avec lui.

Le village fut comme la découverte d'un nouveau monde pour Monty. Il fut étonné de voir la boue partout, les vieux chemins de terre, les charrettes, les animaux – qui n'étaient définitivement pas des bêtes sauvages et dangereuses. Il posait pleins de questions, auxquelles Jasper répondait. Mais ils furent coupé avant d'arriver chez Jasper, parce que prévenu de son retour, tous les villageois commencèrent à se presser autour d'eux. Sa grand-mère la première.

– Jasper, espèce de vilain garnement ! Où étais-tu passé ? Ohlala j'ai eu si peur, j'en ai choppé des ch'veux blancs !

– Tes cheveux sont déjà tous blancs, mamy.

– Insolent ! Cria sa grand-mère en lui tirant l'oreille.

Puis elle aperçut Monty.

– Et qui donc est ce drôle de gamin ? Demanda-t'elle en reniflant avec un petit air condescendant.

– C'est Monty. Mon nouvel ami. Mamy, Monty habite sur la plaine et là bas y a pleins de gens, et ils ont une fête des dragons, mais ce sont des faux dragons qui sont pas dangereux du tout !

– Chhhh, chhhh Jasper, j'comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes, tu jacasses comme une poule. Viens. Rentrons à la maison, je vous préparerai un grand bol de chocolat chaud à ton ami et à toi.

Les villageois continuaient de les entourer. Dans la foule on entendit _« qu'est c'qui raconte le gamin ? Une fêtes des dragons ? Des gens qui vivent sur la plaine ? Il a dû prendre un sacré coup sur la caboche le môme Jasper »_, ça fit bien rire. Mais Jasper savait qu'il n'avait pas pris de coup sur la tête. La preuve, Monty était là et existait vraiment.

Les parents de Jasper le serrèrent contre eux, longtemps. Ils pensèrent même pas à le disputer pour sa fugue et tant mieux. Ils accueillirent Monty comme si c'était le frère de Jasper, et la grand-mère tint sa promesse et les deux garçons eurent droit à un bon chocolat chaud. Jasper continua de parler de tout ce qu'il avait vu, les boîtes magiques, les voitures, les chars avec les faux dragons. Les adultes présents le regardaient en souriants.

– C'est magnifique Jasper. Mais il ne faut plus que tu partes comme ça. Nous avons eu tellement peur.

Jasper promit. Ils demandèrent ensuite à Monty de quel village il venait et Monty dit qu'il vivait sur la plaine. Les adultes hochèrent la tête, d'un air amusé.

– Sur la plaine. Vraiment. Bien, très bien. Tu es le bienvenu Monty, tu peux rester autant que tu veux.

Plus tard, les parents et la grand-mère en riraient.

– Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de l'imagination les gosses. Dirait la mère.

– C'est mignon que son nouvel ami rentre dans son jeu. Dirait le père.

– Il a l'air un peu simple, dirait la grand-mère, mais très gentil.

Parce que les adultes ne croyaient jamais les enfants et leurs fantasmagories. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des dragons sur la plaine.

Autant que des bêtes sauvages dans la vallée.

Bellamy vint remercier Jasper le lendemain. Pour avoir sauvé John.

– Ouais ben si tu l'abandonnes encore pour t'enfuir comme un gros lâche, je te pousse dans le lac ! Prévint Jasper.

Bellamy promit de plus jamais jamais jamais abandonner John. D'ailleurs il avait proposé à John de vivre avec lui et Octavia. Plutôt qu'avec sa vache de mère.

– C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ? Sur ce qu'il y a sur la plaine ? Demanda Bellamy.

– Ben oui que c'est vrai ! Lui dit Jasper. Toi qui voudrait un autre vie, tu pourrais l'avoir là haut. Avec Octavia et John. Tu pourrais.

Les paroles de Jasper touchèrent Bellamy. Il en rêverait longtemps, avant de mettre réellement ce projet à exécution. Mais il s'agit d'une autre histoire.

Monty resta deux jours. Il rencontra les amis de Jasper et ils jouèrent tous ensemble un moment, puis Jasper prit la main de Monty et lui montra son village et les gens, en lui racontant pleins d'histoires. Les deux garçons furent indécollables durant ces deux jours. Mais Monty savait qu'il devait rentrer chez lui à un moment ou à un autre.

– Mes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer seul. Jasper le raccompagna donc.

– Je raccompagne Monty chez lui.

On laissa Monty faire la route entre deux villages, sans savoir qu'il remontait réellement à la plaine. Il serait pas en danger, on lui avait prêté deux gros chiens de chasses pour la route, les adultes étaient confiants. C'était une vie où les enfants de huit ans pouvaient bien raccompagner leur ami, tant qu'ils étaient accompagnés de gros chiens.

La route du retour prit du temps. Jasper et Monty savaient qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer ensuite, et n'avaient pas envie. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils étaient devenus des amis, des meilleurs amis même. C'était pas explicable, c'était juste comme ça. Ils étaient très différents et en même temps un peu pareil. Curieux, blagueur, bavard. Remplis de joie. Ils avaient découverts tous les deux que les légendes n'étaient souvent que des légendes, et les rumeurs que des rumeurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la plaine, Jasper serra Monty fort dans ses bras. Monty serra fort Jasper dans les sien.

Ils se séparaient là où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

– On se reverra, promet le ! Dit Jasper.

– On se reverra, c'est promis ! Dit Monty.

– C'est promis.

– Promis, promis.

Ils finirent par se lâcher. Monty recula sur la plaine. Jasper lui fit un dernier signe de la main et descendit la vallée. Monty regarda son dos disparaître, puis lui couru soudainement après et cria :

– Tu es mon meilleur ami Jasper ! À la prochaine !

Et Jasper se retourna pour crier :

– Tu es mon meilleur ami Monty ! À la prochaine.

xxx

Ils se revirent souvent. Au début, Jasper faisait tout le voyage, et puis au fur à mesure Monty prit confiance et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu. Entre la vallée la plaine. Dans un monde qu'ils se construisirent à eux. Un mélange de jine et de peau de mouton, un mélange de dragons et bêtes pas si sauvages que ça.

Monty emmena Jasper à la fête du dragon. Jasper emmena Monty à une veillée légende, de celle qui se passait autour d'un feu au village. Les gens mettaient des déguisements et racontaient des histoires de dragon.

Ils ne surent jamais vraiment ce qui était arrivé au premier Thélonius. Sans doute avait-il été mordu par un loup et les hallucinations dues à la drogue lui avait fait croire à un dragon. Mais les deux garçons n'eurent jamais aucune certitude.

L'hiver, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, trop de neige, impossible de monter sur la plaine ou d'en descendre. Ils se manquaient. Et étaient heureux de se retrouver dès la fonte des neiges.

Jasper n'embrassa plus Maya. Monty demandait de temps à autre des nouvelles de Muffin et Jasper racontait comment John s'en sortait bien depuis qu'il vivait avec Bellamy et Octavia.

Ils passaient parfois des nuits ensemble, à regarder les étoiles devant un petit feu, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, utilisant l'excuse des loups pour pouvoir le faire, puis n'utilisant plus d'excuses du tout.

Ils grandirent.

Bellamy partit avec John et Octavia, quittant à tout jamais le village qui les avait vu naître. Monty les aida à s'installer sur la plaine, à trouver un travail, à trouver un endroit où vivre.

Il demanda à Jasper de venir. Mais Jasper ne vint pas.

– J'ai ma vie au village. Viens toi.

– J'ai ma vie sur la plaine, répondit Monty.

Alors leur amitié sembla destinée à ne se trouver qu'entre deux mondes. Entre la vallée et la plaine.

Jasper embrassa de nouveau Maya.

Monty embrassa quelqu'un lui aussi.

Ils en parlèrent, cessèrent de se blottir l'un contre l'autre sous les étoiles. Sentirent l'amertume les gagner, la jalousie, la colère, et puis surtout l'impuissance.

– Je vais me marier, dit Jasper à Monty. C'est ma grand-mère qui a tout organisé. Elle a dit qu'on peut pas batifoler sans se marier ensuite.

– Je ne me marierai jamais, dit Monty. Jamais.

Il lança un caillou vers la vallée, comme pour essayer de la faire disparaître. Elle lui volait Jasper. Jasper aurait pu dire la même chose à propos de la plaine.

Le jour du mariage approcha. Jasper avait invité Monty, mais Monty ne vint pas. Pas plus que Bellamy, John ou Octavia. Il y avait les autres. Il y avait même Connor. Jasper avait trouvé ce matin là le vieux tee-shirt (Monty lui avait montré comment ça s'écrivait) que Monty lui avait donné et avait eu le cœur brisé. Maya était belle dans sa robe en laine, tricoté par la grand-mère de Jasper, toujours aussi doué pour la confection de vêtement malgré son vieil âge.

Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait sa grand-mère, s'il se mariait pas hein ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait ?

_« Espèce de cornichon ! Garnement ! Vilain ! »_

Jasper voulait bien être un cornichon, un garnement, un vilain.

Il embrassa la joue de Maya :

– Je suis désolé. Adieu.

Il se détourna de l'autel, alla embrasser ses parents et sa grand-mère.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais vilain garnement ! Retourne te marier !

– J'peux pas mamy, y a quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime.

– Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plus tôt hein ? Pourquoi tu batifoles avec une, si ton cœur est à quelqu'un d'autre hein ?

C'était comme si sa grand-mère savait. Mais il n'était pas sûr.

– Mon cœur est aux dragons, mamy.

– Baaah ! Lâcha-t-elle. Ça a toujours été comme ça avec toi. Les dragons, les dragons, les dragons. J't'ai bien mis en garde pourtant, j't'ai bien dis qu'ils étaient dangereux, les dragons. Mais non, t'as pas écouté ta mamy.

– Je sais mamy, désolé.

– Arrête de t'excuser, cornichon. Va les retrouver tes dragons. Mais oublie pas qu'nous en bas, on t'aime. Oublie pas d'accord ?

– J'oublierai pas. J'oublierai jamais.

Il serra fort sa grand-mère dans ses bras. Puis il quitta l'Église. Il avait pas de provision, rien, juste son habit de cérémonie, mais il ne prit rien, il partit comme ça. Au début il marcha, puis il se mit à courir. En grimpant il arrêta de courir économisa son souffle, avança, avança, avança.

Pi là. Pile au milieu. Entre la plaine et la vallée. Il le rencontra.

_Son dragon_.

– Alors ton mariage ? Demanda Monty.

– J'ai pas pu. Dit Jasper. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

– Je me disais… Que peut-être que si j'attendais, je verrais une bête sauvage.

– Tu en as vu une ?

– J'en ai une juste devant moi, dit Monty.

Ils se sourirent. Ils s'étaient trouvés, ils s'étaient compris. Jasper tomba à genoux devant Monty. Le véritable mariage eu lieu ici. Leur promesse de rester ensemble cette fois-ci, sans avoir besoin de se le dire. Leur promesse de s'aimer, sans avoir besoin de parler. Juste en appuyant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Désormais, ils allaient chercher un monde où ils pourraient vivre ensemble, en harmonie.

Dragon et bête sauvage.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis particulièrement fière de cette fic. Je sais qu'elle est bizarre, incohérente, qu'il y a des défauts, et un manque d'explication, mais tant pis, je l'aime bien. C'est très très rare que j'aime ce que j'écris, mais cette fic est spéciale pour moi. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, et merci pour votre lecture.


End file.
